


Chance’s Encounter

by Jade__Jupiter



Series: Dream SMP Gods/Myths AU [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dragon Sapnap, Dream SMP Gods/Myths AU, basically just speaking of how the dream team meet each other in this au, god dream, i feel like no one writes sapnap as a dragon and like it is an opportunity on a silver platter dudde, magic George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade__Jupiter/pseuds/Jade__Jupiter
Summary: How the god of chance comes to grow close with a cursed mage (sorcerer? i haven't decided what george really is other than cursed yet) and a dragon, and how he grows to see past his godhood.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Gods/Myths AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057259
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All of these characters are based on the characters portrayed in the Dream SMP. In no way are these to be seen as extensions of the IRL content creators themselves (also its like fantasy-based and I do not think anyone on the DSMP is really a god–)
> 
> Regardless, if any CCs feel uncomfortable with how this work progress, I will gladly take it down!

Dream didn’t want to leave Phil’s house when he went to make the SMP lands. The only reason he even left was because Techno (seriously, he still didn’t believe his dad when he wrote to him that his brother was a patron to a goddess and she gave him that nickname) had left to watch over Skyblock, being the god of the dead and needing to watch over them and all. The SMP was an impulsive decision. He never wanted to rule a country, he just wanted to explore the world that he and his family had made, and maybe Schlatt was the final straw. He just wanted to find a successor to watch over the SMP so he could leave, and he was drawn to the similar aura Schlatt had to him. 

“Similar” was the key word. The difference was that Dream knew self-control after thousands of years of being the god of chance; he knew the way chaos felt and how intoxicating it could be and how to not give into it every time. Schlatt did not. Maybe that was why he was called the god of chaos. He unbalanced all chance, only allowing the bad to ever come to fruition to better himself. He had to kick him out of the SMP and take his power, and things just became worse and worse after that. He left the SMP under the care of the people themselves, though he knew he wouldn’t return for hundreds if not thousands of years. He knew his land would fall to ruin…

His first thought was to head back to the Hardcore, but how would he face his father? He was so close to the border of home when he saw a figure limping out into the forest. He immediately changed forms to look more human and drew his power closer and closer to his core before approaching what seemed to be a weak and injured human.

“Hey, are you okay?”

He tried to call out, but the second he did, the human hit the floor with a light thump. Dream managed to catch his head right before it hit the floor as well, but he had no idea who he was with or what to do. He knew one thing though, he wouldn’t bother Phil with this. 

He pulled the boy who looked to be in his early twenties over his shoulder and out to a clearing. Dream quickly pulled strong branches from the surrounding trees, and set a campfire a blaze. Of course, he would be fine without the heat, but the human would not. Taking a closer look, he could see goggles resting on his head and a strong power resonating from the unconscious form. It was quite possible the being he just saved was not human. He oozed magic, and his hands looked as if they were scarred from holding fire. The thought crossed his mind of the elemental witches that lived in the Hardcore, and how maybe he could have asked Phil about this.

“GEORGE!”

A voice echoed through the forest, obviously concerned, and Dream could only guess that the being he found was this ‘George’. He quickly pulled on his power, wishing for the opportunity for the wind to put it out, and just like most times, luck was on his side as the fire went out. The negative draw-back wouldn’t affect him, it would only be cold now, so he was pretty sure his identity was safe…

“GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

The voice only drew closer as Dream backed away. The fire, though, caught him off-guard.

“Who the hell are you and why is he unconscious?”

The voice, well dragon-shifter it seemed now that he could get a good look at him, was literally breathing fire. His nostrils were blowing smoke and there was a fire burning in his mouth.

“Look, I don’t know who he is or who you are. I can tell you are magic ‘cause you have smoke coming from your nose.” The dragon’s hand went to cover his nose, “I found him in the forests by the entrance to the Hardcore lands. He isn’t physically injured, so I can assume he’s just exhausted. If you wouldn’t mind relighting the fire?”

The dragon huffed, walking closer to sit by George, and relit the fire.

“I was looking for him. He ran off and didn’t even tell me.”

“Well, I could guess from the bag he has, he didn’t plan on coming back. And from yours, I can guess you aren’t either?”

The dragon hesitated before nodding. Dream wouldn’t push his luck now. He asked enough and just nodded as well, focusing back on the fire. 

“Well, if you want, you can stay around here with me. I know the forests pretty well, if you want.”

That wasn’t a lie. He and techno would run around Phil’s forests before they had their own lands, back when they were young gods. He knew almost every hidden cave, and could easily be of help to the duo he became more fascinated by with each second.

The dragon didn’t seem as sold, but with one look down at George, he pretty much made up his mind.

“I’m Sapnap, and I guess you already know his name is George.”

“I’m Clay, pleasure to meet you.”


	2. A Chance Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later, and the group are starting to know and understand more about each other......

Sapnap would never get over the feeling that Clay wasn’t telling them something. Of course, in the three years that they’d been traveling, now far from the lands of Hardcore and most big kingdoms, he would trust Clay with his life almost as much as he trusted George, but still. There was something off about the guy. 

First off, he was unmistakingly lucky, like very lucky at times. Things that should not have happened, did, but he just summed it up as chance, since it was not always that way. He could fail some of the simplest tasks, and of course he and George would laugh at him for it. Like that one time he literally fell off a cliff, which brought him to his second point. Clay was durable, like, the man had gotten beaten up many times and had sustained a lot of bad injuries, and always came out fine. Third, the blindfold. Clay had his eyes hidden from view under his bandana since the day they met and kept it on at all times, even as he slept, and he was still able to navigate the world and, like, only get injured sometimes. Even if all the times he’s gotten injured are extreme cases, it still unnerves Sapnap.

“Hey Sapnap, did you hear me?”

George shook his arm, snapping him from his thoughts.

“No, I kinda got distracted by the fire again…”

He had tried to tell George what he thought a few times, but he simply called it his ‘nature’. Dragons, even shifters, apparently had an innate sense of protectiveness over those they considered their own. He thought Sapnap was just being protective over George, and while he was right, he was always protective of George, just as he was becoming of Clay. Something was just unsettling about him...

“We’re gonna be nearing the border of the Kingdom of Bithene soon.”

“I wonder if King Alastair had an heir, it’s been so long since w-I’ve been here…”

Sapnap caught himself before he said ‘we’. They had lived in the Bithene Kingdom a few hundred years ago, it was the first place they actually had a house together after George was cursed. His secret wasn’t something for Sapnap to share with anyone though, including Clay. George would tell him when he was ready–

“King Alastair went missing hundreds of years ago. His kingdom got caught in a battle with a neighboring one and they fell. So many people died that day, according to the tales, and the king himself vanished without a trace. Some say he tried to test his luck and save his kingdom and that was his downfall, while some say he fell victim to the gorgon that roams these lands now.”

Now that caught Sapnap’s attention. Gorgons were not common, seemingly dying of thousands of years ago, when he was really young. His eyes caught George’s and it seemed like they both had the same thought. This gorgon wasn’t born, but made through a curse.

“We should be careful. There’s a lot of people who go missing in those woods.”

Clay gestured to the woods a few miles out from their makeshift campsite. He looked almost sad as he eyed the horizon above the treetops. He was definitely thinking about something, and not just a stupid thing, something serious. 

“Hey Clay, are you okay?”

George seemed to pick up that Clay was lost in thought too. The boy in question turned to them and seemingly hesitated before opening his mouth to respond. 

“Yeah, it’s just so many memories. Being close to Bithene reminds me of my dad and brother. I miss them so much, but I have no idea if they’d even want to talk to me again. I mean, my dad might. I try to write letters whenever we stop in a village or city, but it’s not the same. My brother always had more important things to do once we both grew up…”

Sapnap’s eyes went wide. In the three years they had been traveling together, Clay never spoke about his family. If it ever came up, he’d completely shift the conversation away from it, so him bringing it up on his own was more than unexpected. It felt as if there was more to the story, but for now, that was more than a lot. 

“I haven’t seen my family in thousands of years. I was sent out to find my way home on my own, got lost, and ended up following George home. We’ve been together ever since.”

Clay’s face twisted to one of confusion, and George shot Sapnap a glare. Wait, he had said thousands of years and George’s secret–shit.

“Well, we were gonna need to have this conversation at some point. Since you’ve opened up to us a bit Clay, I think it’s about time I said something. I-We actually lived in the Kingdom of Bithene for a while because I’m cursed. I can’t die by any natural means, so I’m basically immortal. Sapnap and me have been together for hundreds of years, and have traveled everywhere. When you found me in the woods outside the Hardcore lands three years ago? It was because someone found out who I was and attacked our house. I tried to use magic to save us, but over-exerted myself in the process. I grabbed my things, left a note for Sapnap, ran as fast and far as my legs would take me.”

Clay was quiet, but it was obvious he was thinking things over. His face didn’t seem to question them though, he believed it all.

“Well, that doesn’t change a thing. So you’ll live longer, so what? You’re still George, makes no difference.”

He smiled, pulling out his sword to sharpen his blade, a smile still present on his lips.

_Maybe there was something off with Clay_ , Sapnap thought, _but regardless, he would still be Clay...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it takes me forever to focus I'm so sorry to those who binge these works!! The final part of this work is in progress, and I'm still thinking of where to go backstory-wise from here!! But I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> ~~new character possibly introduced next chapter????~~


	3. A Chance Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thrilling conclusion to the trio's introduction

They’d been in so many bad situations over the years. Almost running into a gorgon, countless monsters, Clay almost dying many times, and they even survived the forests outside of Skyblock, the realm of the dead. This, though, was in George’s top five worst situations. 

Bounty hunters had risen up in popularity in the last seven years. Dragons, or at least, the ones who remained, fetched a high price, dead or alive. Sapnap didn’t really seem like a dragon at first glance, with his hair grown longer to hide his ears and a bandana around his forehead to hide his obvious scales there, but someone recognized George instead and made assumptions from there. And they’d been running for four days, from a kingdom close to where the SMP lands once stood. It seemed as if they were just getting closer and closer to the ruined lands.

“George!”

Ducking down, George dodged another shot aimed at him. They’d managed to lose one of the hunters, but there was still another one hot on their trail. If George was remembering right, his name’s Punz. He was known for hunting anything, so long as the price was right. The price on George and Sapnap’s heads alone would last a family for generations.

“Clay, you don’t have to stay here–”

“–I’m not leaving you guys. We’ve been together for what, ten years now? I’m not that kinda person, George.”

Sapnap tried to double back and swiped at the guy, since starting another forest fire wouldn’t do anyone good, but the hunter managed to dodge. Punz barely spoke to them, but his actions were all they needed to know. They guy could and would kill them if they got cornered.

“...shit..”

There was nowhere to go except down a cliff, which made little sense. They were running through a forest, it really was their rotten luck that it ended at a cliff. 

“Look, Clay was it? You seem like a _human_ guy, these two are worth more money then a guy can have all to himself. If you just walk away now and let me leave with these two, I’ll split the cash with you.”

George would say that he knew Clay well in the now ten years they’d traveled the world together. He knew the man to get angry scarcely, but when he did, things usually never ended well for the opposing party. The rage he could just feel coming off of him was nothing compared to the power he felt. 

“I would advise that you said back, hunter.”

Clay had stepped in front of the two, much to George and Sapnap’s surprise, and had just waves of physically palpable power flowing from him. Punz seemingly tightened his grip on his bow, grabbing an arrow from his quiver. He took a shot right at Clay, but the arrow, which had an almost 100% chance of hitting it’s mark, strayed so far past its target. He froze at that, as if he had just remembered something terrifyingly important.

“That’s impossible…”

“Oh, I can assure you, nothing is ever truly impossible.”

His hands went to untie the bandana around his eyes, falling down to reveal two glowing eyes, equally balanced green and black irises, swirling around white pupils and sclera. 

George wasn’t sure what to do. Anyone who even stepped foot in the Hardcore lands knew of it’s ruler; it’s protector, the god of life himself. There were countless scriptures and murals dedicated to him and his two sons, Blade and–

“Dream. You’re Dream, the god of chance. Sir, I had no idea–”

“I do not value those who try to change face when they know my true nature. I do suggest, however, that you step away from these two. **Now.** ”

Punz did not need to be told twice. He made sure not to leave, unaware if that would anger the powerful god in front of him, but backed away considerably from George and Sapnap. 

George, however, had no idea what to say. Clay-Dream turned around to face them, eyes now a gentle equilibrium, swirling constantly but never mixing. He had no idea what to think, ten years they traveled together, ten years, and Cla-DREAM (his name isn’t Clay, it’s Dream) had never told them anything. Sure, George had no idea when he would have told Cl-Dream about his curse…. But being a god was worse. Having to tell people that was probably harder…

“Umm, I really wanted to tell you guys years ago, but it never felt like the right moment, ya know?”

“I mean it makes sense,” All attention turned to Sapnap when he said this, “What? I mean, George, he survived those crazy injuries which had a very small chance for recovery, could literally navigate the world just fine while constantly wearing that bandana, and he just always got so lucky?”

The god of chance nervously rubbed his neck, smiling cheekily that Sapnap managed to put the pieces together.

“You’re still Clay though, nothing changes that. You said the same thing to me, and I guess you’re still you too.”

George bumped shoulders with the taller god, laughing a tad as he relaxed. The first thing that really crossed his mind was the fact that they were basically all immortal. They all have long lifespans, and wouldn’t be dying anytime soon, and it was comforting to think that. Ten years was an adventure all of itself, what would the future have in store?

“I want to go back and start again with the SMP. It wasn’t the best place at first, but I know that we can make it better…”

It was crazy that Dream (it didn’t sound as weird now, he was the same person, just a different name) was the guardian of a nation all his own, even if it had fallen into ruin long before he was born, but still…

“Wait, you were sending letters to the god of life while we were adventuring?”

George hoped that this would never change, no matter where they went....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Punz has been introduced in the conclusion of the Dream Team's intro!! There's now build-up to the starting of the DSMP, but for now, I'll be finishing up introductions!
> 
> Not exactly sure who I'll write next, but yeah!! Hope you've enjoyed so far!!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three-part intro fic, with each chapter having a time-skip and being from a different person's POV, the first being Dream's, the second Sapnap's, and the last George's.


End file.
